


Year of Goodbyes

by kitkat0928



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0928/pseuds/kitkat0928
Summary: His deep brown eyes were engraved in my head. His fluffy hair. His goofy smile. The way he made me smile and feel loved. Peter. What did Hera do?
Relationships: Fem Percy/Peter Parker, Percy Jackson/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Information to understand aspects of the story:  
-Pearl will have been physically, verbally, and sexually abused by Gabe before the age of 5  
-Peter and Pearl are neighbors  
-Sally and May are high school friends, so Pearl calls May, Aunt May, and Peter calls Sally, Aunt Sally  
-Peter and Pearl have been going to preschool together and will go to kindergarten together before they start online school  
-The gods know of Pearl and are sad for her, so they all gave her a blessing  
• Zeus- enter the sky and have better control of storms  
• Hera- lets Pearl see the people who enter the stars of heaven  
• Poseidon- lets her come to the palace every summer (Amphitrite and Triton have accepted her into their family with loving arms.)  
• Demeter- wielding plants  
• Ares- advanced skills with any type of fighting  
• Athena- extra smarts and battle strategy  
• Apollo- great singing voice and healing abilities  
• Artemis- acute accuracy with the bow and arrow  
• Hephaestus- can bend fire and understands mechanics at Tony’s level  
• Aphrodite- beauty and fashion knowledge  
• Hermes- lying and stealing   
• Dionysus- great acting abilities  
• Hades- shadow travel and enter the underworld at any time  
• Hestia- great cooking and can create a hearth at any point  
-Tony became Iron Man in his mid-twenties, so when the Avengers are formed, Pearl and Peter will be about 13, and when Spider-Man: Homecoming, they will be 17 and then Spider-Man: Far From Home, they will be 18 (the timeline doesn’t make sense, I know, just imagine it best you can)

I will continue to edit this page as more information is added.


	2. Chapter One

Gabe had sent me to go get snacks for him at the local pharmacy. I took the long way home so I wouldn’t have to see him as much tonight. My teacher gave us some homework. I had to draw a picture of our family and present it to the class on Monday. With the money Gabe took from me and claimed was his, because “I own you which means this is MY money”, I bought some markers. I hid them in my backpack so hopefully he won’t find out. Halfway through the walk, I realized Mom was going to be home early! That means we get to go to Montauk tonight! With that in my mind, I ran all the way home.   
“Hello Mr. Todd! Bye Mr. Todd!” I shouted at the tenant. He was good friends with my mom, so that means he’s my friend to.   
“Hello Miss Jackson.” He chuckled under his breath as he saw me zoom to the stairs. On the third floor, I flied past Peter’s room as I know I’ll see him on Monday. I opened the door to a horrible stench. Gabe was screaming and Mom was crying out.  
“You filthy whore! You know all the money you make goes right to me! And yet you keep spending it on that stupid bitch you call a daughter so you guys can have fun!” With that, he hit her upside the head with his beer bottle. His broke on contact and the glass shattered everywhere. Sally slumped to the floor, eyes dim and lifeless, as blood pooled around her head. Bruises and cuts were seen here and there on her body, as she was beaten before Pearl got home.   
“MOMMY!” Pearl cried out, as she attempted to run to her mother’s body. Before she could reach it, Gabe took her by the shirt and threw her to the wall. She slid down in pain. Breathing was difficult, but knew she had to call out.   
“AUNT MAY! AUNT MAY!” She screamed as loud as she could. Gabe came over and punched her in the jaw.  
“Shut up you bitch!” He yelled, and slapped his hand over her mouth, and started to touch her. As his hand went down, Aunt May slammed the door open with a bat in her hand and hit Gabe in the back of the head, knocking him down cold. He slumped to the floor while Aunt May grabbed Pearl and pulled her into a hug.   
“It’s okay baby, he’s never going to be seen again, okay? You’re alright, I promise.” She kept Pearl close to her as she cried. The police were on the phone asking Aunt May questions of where they lived, which floor, room number… etc.   
“Pearl honey, I’m going to tell the police some things before they come over, can you head to our apartment and stay with Peter?” Pearl nodded numbly and ran to Aunt May’s apartment and ran straight to Peter’s arms. He didn’t understand what was happening, but held her close, knowing that his best friend was sad because of something.

“Hello, this is May Parker, there was a murder in my apartment complex. The woman who was killed was Sally Jackson and was killed by Gabe Ugliano. Sally had a daughter, Pearl Jackson, and was harmed but not killed.” Aunt May said over the phone. The police responded,   
“Alright can you give us your street number, apartment floor and number please, we’ll be right over.” The police officer then called over to one of his comrades saying, “Hey, I think we need to call Big Red.” “Got it.”

“Tony! Oh, where is he! TONY!” Pepper yells out. “J.A.R.V.I.S, where’s Tony?”  
“In his lab, Miss Pepper.” J.A.R.V.I.S states. “Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S.” Pepper enters the elevator rolling her eyes. You think he could spend more time with me or his real work, but no. He has to be with his mechanics. The elevator stops. She walks out hearing some ACDC.  
“Tony Stark, did you hear me at any point?” She yells over the sound of his car engines. He looks up, realizing that she just walked in.   
“Hey sorry, this poor little girl right here was sounding a bit sick. What’s up?” He claims as he pats the hood of the car.  
“Tony, the police have been calling. They want to you to head to a murder scene. I guess a guy killed his wife and then attempted to rape his step-daughter.” Tony first looked horrified at the news. Then, anger washed over him. Time to suit up. He walked to his launchpad and took off.

Tony arrived at the apartment complex. It seemed a little run down, but a decent looking apartment. Green building, with brown accents, nothing to special. The police saw me and the one of them ran up.   
“The crime happened around 5 o’clock. Wife was struck in the back of the head with a beer bottle, while the girl was thrown into the wall and appeared to have a broken a rib. We did a quick bandage. The reason we wanted you here was because we don’t want the man to wake up and have him reach the girl.” As the cop was saying all this, Iron Man and the cop were walking up the stairs to the third floor. When they arrived, the first thing Tony was hit by the stench of blood, alcohol and cigarette smoke. As he walked in, the floor squelched. He looked down and saw the blood. Tony was horrified. The body of the mother was covered. A detective from the force lead him to the other apartment next door. Some police were surrounding the little girl, asking her questions. A little boy was hugging her. She was silent through all the questions. The police then noticed him and moved away. He kneeled down and lifted the girls head, so she looked at him. Her eyes were haunted, telling a story of pain and mourning. Tony proceeded to ask some basic questions as not to seem intruding.   
“Hey, my names Tony, what’s yours?” He asked softly. Tony didn’t want to startle her or to frighten her.   
“Pearl, my names Pearl.” She whispered, almost silently. Pearl looked up to the little boy in reassurance. The boy nodded encouragingly and gave her a gentle smile.   
“It’s alright Pearl, this guys a superhero! Remember my action figures? Iron Man was one of them! He won’t hurt you.” She looked back to Tony and smiled. Pearl stuck out her hand to shake, just like her Mom had taught her. Tony smiled and shook her tiny hand.   
“Hey, do you mind if we head to the police station? They want to see if they have any living relatives so you can live with them. If that alright?” She nodded hesitantly. Pearl started to stand up and took his hand to follow him. She looked back to wave goodbye to Peter. Peter said, “You got this Pearl!” He waved goodbye. Tony took Pearl to the police car and buckled her in.   
“I’m going to meet you at the station. Is that alright?” She nodded his head, with a tiny smile to go with it. He nodded to the policeman and they drove off. Tony wanted to clear his head so he wouldn’t say anything by accident to the little girl and upset her accidently. As he flew over the city to the police station, he wondered how many other kids and their moms or dad were in the same situation as Pearl. The idea gave him a thought, one he would go by with Pearl when she was older. While Tony was flying, he stopped at a toy store really quick, knowing the girl might want some comfort. He walked in an immediately saw a small dolphin. Pearl seemed to enjoy the sea and dolphins, as the necklace she wore was a dolphin jumping in water. He bought the stuffed animal and headed towards the police station. Tony arrived at the station only a few minutes before Pearl and the police officer did. As the officer came out of the car, Tony helped Pearl out. She was still small enough to struggle with car doors. Her eyes went straight towards the dolphin and looked at it with a child possessiveness. He saw this and chuckled internally.   
“As I was flying over here, I saw this little guy and thought he might need some protection. I thought you could help me take care of the little guy.” She looked up at him with glistening eyes. Pearl had never been given a gift by an older father figure. Gabe never took care of her like that and her real dad died before she was born. She came up to him, took the dolphin, and gave Tony a hug around his waist.  
“Thank you.” She whispered. Tony smiled and held her hand as they walked into the police station. One of the officers came and asked Pearl if she could do a DNA swab of her cheek. Pearl opened her mouth and let the officer take the cotton swab and take some saliva. The officer smiled and walked off. During the swab, Pearls hand tightened, as she was a tad bit frightened, which made Tony feel something different. It was on the tip of his tongue, but was at that moment, called over to answer some questions.   
“I’ll be right back okay? You can take care of the dolphin for me.” Tony said and took Pearl to a chair. She reached out for the dolphin and took him. She watched me walk off behind a wall.   
“Tony, Pearl here has no known family members. Sally did say she did have a brother, but they were separated quite young, and doesn’t remember his name. But from Pearl’s DNA, it looks like you are Sally’s brother, and know Pearl’s uncle. Normally, the family member will take the child in, but sense you just found out, we can take her to an orphanage. It’s your choice.” Tony had a sister. His parents never said anything about a sister. For now, though, the big thing was that he needed to take care of Pearl.   
“I will take care of Pearl.” Tony stated, leaving no room for argument. “Alright Mr. Stark, if you could sign these papers, you are free to take Pearl.” After Tony filled out the papers, it was time to tell Pearl the news. Once she settled in, then I’ll tell her I’m her uncle. He didn’t want to spring to many things on her at one moment. I walked out and saw she was holding the dolphin close. It seemed like a lifeline for her. Tony walked up and kneeled in front of her so he could look her in the eyes.  
“Pearl, the officer I’m going to be taking care of you now. You’re going to live with me. Is that okay with you?” She looked up him with happiness. But her eyes became questioning. “Will I still be able to see Aunt May and Peter?” She asked with dread.  
“Of course, they can choose to live with us, or come over whenever they so choose. I’m going to make sure no one, and I mean no one, will ever hurt you again. Okay?” He held on to her shoulders saying this, as he didn’t want her to think that he might hurt her at some point and that he will always protect. She nodded and hugged him around the neck. He hugged right back, knowing she was going to become his new world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two  
"Of course, they can choose to live with us or come over whenever they so choose. I'm going to make sure no one, and I mean no one will ever hurt you again. Okay?" He held on to her shoulders saying this, as he didn't want her to think that he might hurt her at some point and that he will always protect. She nodded and hugged him around the neck. He hugged right back, knowing she was going to become his new world. 

They were both in the car, Pearl on Tony's lap, as there was no car seat. Tony was holding Pearl close, while she was petting her new 'pet' dolphin. She decided to name him Hope, as she hoped that the rest of her life would be happy because of Tony. They were silent most of the ride, except for Tony telling the driver directions to Stark Tower. Tony had first explained every other year, they will live in his home in California, which Pearl was excited for. She had always wanted to leave on the beach! After fifteen minutes, they arrived at Stark Tower. Tony paid the driver and picked Pearl up to take them to the entrance. Now, Stark Towers was his home, as well as his work building. So, when he walked in, his secretary came up to him to deliver the little notes from the day.   
"There was a meeting you missed, so I had to move it to next Monday, and then…" She stopped abruptly when she looked up. Tony wasn't paying attention, which didn't surprise her, but the girl in his arms did. Linda always felt she was good with kids. She just never got the chance to settle down.   
"Well hello dear, what's your name?" Linda gave a kind smile and a softer tone, so she didn't scare the little child. The girl looked at her with big eyes, then looked at Tony. Tony nodded his head in encouragement.   
"My name's Pearl, what's yours?" The girl, Pearl, asked in a quiet voice. She must be quite shy. "My name is Linda; I hope you enjoy it here." It was obvious that Tony was keeping her, as he never hugged or picked up kids. Linda watched Tony walk to the elevator, as Pearl waved over his shoulder to wave goodbye to Linda. Linda waved back. She was going to be a great addition to the Stark family.  
Tony put Pearl down so he could press the button. He never let go of her hand. Pearl was looking around the elevator. It didn't look like the one from her apartment. The apartment elevator was dim and squeaky like it was going to break any minute. This elevator was shiny and bright. It was a smooth ride, which gave her a sense of calm while holding Hope and Tony's hand. Soon, the elevator dinged and opened. It opened to a wide, spacious room. The room was white, with lots of brown, gold, and red accents. The entrance to the flat was the size of her kitchen and dining room, while the sitting area was the size of the rest of her apartment. Her jaw dropped in amazement. A woman came running towards the elevator and her eyes went straight to the little girl. She was ADORABLE! Her big sea-green eyes stared up at her in curiosity. She was holding a dolphin and holding Tony's hand. It was a perfect picture. Pepper kneeled so she didn't completely frighten the poor girl.  
"Hi, my names Pepper. I'm Tony's personal assistant. What's your name?" The girl calmed a little after hearing I was Tony's assistant, meaning I could be trusted.   
"My name is Pearl." In her normal quiet voice. Pepper nodded with a slight smile and stood up to look at Tony. She gave him a look, that described, "You need to explain." Tony nodded and spoke to Pearl.  
"Hey, I want to show you your room! You want to follow me?" Tony already had a plan as to where he wanted her to sleep. She nodded, her face brightening. She raced to the elevator, knowing her room wasn't on this floor. Pearl looked at Tony expectantly. Tony looked at Pepper first.   
"I'll come back up once I show Pearl her room." She nodded in affirmation. Tony walked to the elevator, pressing the button to a different flat. Pearl was excited! What was her room going to look like? Is it going to be big or small? What color are the walls going to be? She hoped it was blue and white! And maybe with gold accents! Pearl enjoyed decorating. It calmed her and her anxiety. Decorating made a room made Pearl feel as if Gabe had never entered her or her mother's life. The elevator opened.   
"This is my flat. My room and your room will be up here. I wanted you close in case you needed me in the night. When your older though, you can decide if you want to choose your own flat or stay in mine." Tony explained. He walked her down the hallway, passing two doors, and on the right-hand side, he opened the third door. Tony let Pearl in first. Pearl's first reaction was utter shock. This room was HUGE! There was a full bed, as she was still quite small. The sheets and walls were white, as Tony wanted it to be a fresh palette for her to design. There was a white marble desktop, with bamboo legs. Pearl noticed the little details as well. Crown molding on the edges of the wall, floating shelves, and barely their light switches. Pearl walked in to see another door. She was confused. Pearl never had a closet, as there was only one room in the apartment. Tony saw her confusion.  
"It's a bathroom and a closet. Better than sharing a bathroom." He rubbed his hand behind his neck, feeling awkward, as she didn't even look at him. She walked towards the door and opened it. What. The. Flipper. This bathroom was spectacular! The tiles were white, blue bathmats in front of the shower and bath. Pearl first noticed the shower. There was a shower head on the ceiling and a touch screen on one of the walls. It was spacious, with a seat connected to the wall and a built-in shelf. The bath was next to the shower, being an antique clawfoot tub. There was a tray, holding some bath bombs. She had to try that at some point. Next, she saw the sink. It had a marble counter, light grey cabinets, and a huge mirror. This bathroom was like it jumped out of her dreams.   
Tony watched her in amusement. Her jaw dropped when she had first entered and never closed. He felt proud, being able to provide her everything she wanted. Tony didn’t know much about girls, so he tried using mutual colors, so she could decorate with any color she wanted. As Pearl moved to another door, he stood to attention. He was so excited to see her reaction to the closet!  
Pearl opened the door slowly, preparing her for what might be. It was almost as big as the room! It was organized and filled already. Almost every article of clothing filled the drawers and shelves. Clothes for any weather, occasion, workout and so much more! How was she supposed to wear all those clothes? She continued to look deeper. The island in the middle-had drawers, containing hats, gloves, and extra articles of clothing. On the countertop, there were organizing units for the jewelry that filled them. She noticed most were gold, which delighted her. In front of the island, was a vanity. That's where the hair accessories and makeup were. Pearl knew though the makeup might not be used as much as anything else, as she thought too much makeup made people vain. She turned around to see Tony smiling in nervousness. Was she going to like everything? Did he do something wrong? Pearl looked at him with tears and ran up to hug him. She cried silently into his pants.  
"Thank you, thank you so much." Tony barely heard it, but he figured it out and replied.  
"I told you, anything for you. I'm glad you love it." He said with a lone tear falling. "How about you keep exploring and think about how you want to decorate the room? I'm going to talk to Pepper. We need to go over some things, is that alright?" Tony wasn't sure if leaving Pearl at this point was good or not. Pearl though looked excited at the prospect of decorating her room.   
"That's okay! Take your time, I have a lot of planning to do." She stated and pretty much pushed him out of the room. Pearl was excited, that's for sure. Tony walked to the elevator, going back to the main room, as that's probably where Pepper will be.   
"J.A.R.V.I.S, tell Happy to come up to the main room and tell Pearl when she is done planning that you will lead her back to the main room, even though that might be a while."  
"Yes, sir," J.A.R.V.I.S replied. Tony reached the main floor where Pepper was, but not Happy. Tony and Pepper sat on separate couches, waiting for Happy. They were deep in thought as Happy arrived and sat on a separate couch as well. Tony then spoke up.   
"As you can tell we have a new family member. Her name is Pearl and is my niece. My sister Sally passed away today, and I have taken her in. Now, I want her to think of all of us like family." Pepper and Happy nodded, always having a fondness for children. Tony continued.   
"She had a best friend at the apartment complex though, named Peter. They seemed close, as their mothers were also good friends. I decided if we can call Peters Aunt, May, to see if they would want to live here, or if they could visit around three to four days a week, so Pearl can keep her other family close."   
"We always felt more people should live here. There are plenty of rooms to spare, and it might do you good to Tony." Happy replied. He felt as if Tony always secluded himself, and this was a perfect chance to connect with others again.   
"While we're at it, we could also provide education for both of them. They can work together and learn even more. The police called and said they were both at a higher level of education. We could easily provide for both of them. It might also…” Pepper wasn’t able to finish her sentence, as there was a sudden golden light. When they opened their eyes, there was a man. Mid-thirties, tan, crease lines around his eyes, as if he smiled all the time, and was wearing khakis and a Hawaiian shirt with sandals. His eyes looked like Pearl’s, though his was greener, while Pearl had more blue to them. Was he related to Pearl somehow?  
"Hello, my name is Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea, horses, and earthquakes. I am also Pearl's father, and I would like to see her.” Tony, Pepper, and Happy just starred, gawking the sheer fact there is a "god" in the main room. Tony then stood and walked right up to Poseidon.   
"Now, I don't know if I should believe you or not, but if you are Pearl's dad, then why the HELL did you leave her alone with that bastard and never came to see her! That's one shitty dad if you ask me, so I don't understand why the fuck you want to see her now!" Tony had screamed. He had never been more pissed off in his life, that a man could claim to be someone's father after Pearl never even knew the name of her father.   
"I understand that Sally must have never discussed to Pearl about me, as that is what I told Sally to do. If Pearl knew about the Greek gods at a young age, she would be at risk of the monsters knowing and would then hunt her down and kill her. Know, I understand that this doesn’t make sense, but Pearl is my fucking world, so you better keep your mouth shut before you regret saying something that could get you killed, you understand?” The man seemed to grow saying these words, towering over Tony by two feet. This man radiated power, and Tony submitted. No man would be this passionate about any girl. He even knew Pearl and Sally’s name. Tony replied with,  
"J.A.R.V.I.S, take this man to Pearl's room, tell her I know about his presence, and to tell her it’s okay."   
"Yes, sir." J.A.R.V.I.S, ever faithful replied. Poseidon walked towards the elevator as if he knew how to get around Tony's tower. He entered and turned around. His eyes stared straight into Tony's, with a serious look. This man was dangerous, even if they didn't know how.   
Poseidon reached Tony's and Pearl's flat, knowing a man like Tony would want to be at the tallest part of the tower. As he walked out of the elevator, he felt a presence. Because Pearl was half-god, people of their world can sense each other. He walked down three doorways down and turned left to the door. It was obvious she was in there. All he had to do was knock. But he was terrified. What if she hated him, despised him? Would she ever want to speak or even meet him? If so, Poseidon could understand. He couldn't blame her, with a horrible father like him, she had every right to abandon him. Finally, he came to a decision and raised his hands to knock on the door. He didn't want to barge in and scare her. The door opened hesitantly, with a head peeking out. She looked up at him, curiosity glazing over her eyes.  
"Hi, who are you?" She asked. This man felt familiar. But she had never met a man who looked like they came out of a magazine. His eyes also looked like hers. Something was off, she could feel it. Though with Pearl being five, she let the man in any way. Poseidon walked in and looked around the room while answering.  
"My name is Poseidon. I came to tell you some things. You might not believe me, but that's alright." He sat at the bottom of the bed, and Pearl hopped right next to him. This man wasn't bad, she realized, just scared. She looked up to him expectantly.   
Poseidon licked his lips. How do you just say it without sounding creepy? "Pearl, your father wasn't lost at sea necessarily. Do you know about the Greek gods?" He decided to start with the history of it, as maybe Sally told her some stories.  
"Yeah, mommy would always tuck me in bed and tell me those stories. Her favorite was the story of Poseidon, which is your name!" She replied, giggling at the end. It didn't connect to her that this man was Poseidon.   
"Pearl, the Greek gods are real. Your mother told them to you so you wouldn't be as shocked when you were older. And my name is Poseidon because I am Poseidon. I was with Sally before she had you. Pearl, I am your father." In the end, he looked up at her, to see her reaction   
Pearl was confused. Her dad was Poseidon? Then it started to come to Pearl. His eyes were just like hers. They had the same black, unruly hair. It now made sense as to why her mother told her all those stories, so she could understand the world she was a part of, and not be as frightened. She looked up at the man, her father, and jumped up to hug him. Tears were running down her face. Her dad did care.  
“I wanted to see you after you were born. It took me these five years to convince the Fates to let me see you. I wanted to see you grow up. I wanted to take you and your mother away from that man. I wanted to help raise you and spoil you. Finally, when your mother passes, the Fates took pity. If the law never existed, I would have been with you the entire time." By the end, Poseidon had started crying, as it was all true. Pearl was different, and she deserved everything. He hugged her tightly as she whispered to him.  
"I know. I know you never meant to leave us. I always told Mom." They stood in each other's arms. After all the years apart, they wanted to familiarize themselves with each other. After a couple of minutes, Poseidon coughed.  
"Now, I do have a wife, a son, and a couple of other daughters. All immortal. I wanted you to meet my wife and son first though. They have been dying to meet you." Pearl was confused as to what her Dad said. Why would they want to see her? She wasn't a real part of the family.  
"Amphitrite always wanted another daughter and Triton was the youngest, so he is excited to be a big brother." Pearl understood know. After she nodded, there were two gushes of wind and blinding light. A breeze that smelled of the sea. She turned around and saw a man and a woman. It was obvious it was Triton and Amphitrite. They radiated power. Amphitrite came to Pearl first and kneeled. She caresses Pearl's cheeks and brought their foreheads together. This girl was a treasure. Pearl was confused, but let it happen, as this might be a different form of greeting.  
"You, my dear, will be taken care of. I promise that." Amphitrite states, meaning what she said. This girl was truly special. Triton came to Pearl next. Amphitrite moved next to Poseidon, knowing that if Triton was anything like Poseidon, there were going to be some big bear hugs. Triton also kneeled in front of Pearl. Finally, he had a little sister! He scooped her into his infamous bear hug and pressed kisses all over her head. Pearl giggled from the hug. It was obvious he was going to be fun while growing up. After a minute, he to let her go, and both Amphitrite and Triton left, as they weren't allowed to stay as long as Poseidon. Pearl closed her eyes just before they left. She then turned around to see Poseidon with a small smile, happy they all like each other.  
"Now Pearl, I was wondering, if you would want to live with me, Amphitrite, and Triton?  
Now, this is your decision. You can live with Tony or with us. Of course, you would always be able to visit Tony." Poseidon was scared of her answer. He wanted to protect her but would respect her wishes. Pearl thought about his. She already started to love Tony, as he was caring and nice to her. Pearl also didn't want to leave Peter and Aunt May. They were a part of her family. But she was able to figure out a compromise.  
"What is in the summer, I live with you guys, as I would still be able what other humans learn with Tony." Poseidon liked the idea. It gave her exposure to the life under the sea and grow up normally liked her mother always wanted. It was perfect!  
"That's brilliant Pearl! I'm sure the family would love to have you over in the summers." She smiled hearing this. The only praise she got was from her Mom, Peter, and Aunt May, which reminded her.   
"If I were to go to Atlantis, would I be able to bring Peter. He's my best friend and we do everything together." She was pushing her luck, but they did do everything together. Leaving him behind would be a betrayal to their friendship. Poseidon thought over this, knowing he would have to work extra hard to convince the Fates but to make her happy, it was worth it.  
"How about this, Peter can come every other summer, so our family can spend time alone too, would that be alright?" Poseidon wanted to see if this satisfied Pearl.  
"Yes, it does. Thank you!" She went in for another hug. Peter could meet more of her family! It will be so much fun! Poseidon bent down again.  
"I'm glad but I must leave now. Go tell your uncle about our plan. I love you, always remember that." He kissed her forehead and shined brightly as Amphitrite and Triton did. Pearl ran to the elevator to see Tony. She arrived on the main floor and jumped onto Tony. Pearl told Tony, Pepper, and Happy about the new plan.


	4. Chapter Three

"I'm glad but I must leave now. Go tell your uncle about our plan. I love you, always remember that." He kissed her forehead and shined brightly as Amphitrite and Triton did. Pearl ran to the elevator to see Tony. She arrived on the main floor and jumped onto Tony. Pearl told Tony, Pepper, and Happy about the new plan.

Aunt May was cleaning up the house while Peter was coloring at the dining room table. Peter was drawing him and Pearl, thought it was quite messy. When she was working on laundry, the phone rang. Peter ran to the phone, beating Aunt May.  
“Hi, this is Peter. What can I do for you?” Aunt May had to teach him that, or else he would say, ‘who is this?’ quite aggressively. Peter listened, then looked at Aunt May.  
“Alright, here she is.” He handed the phone to her, mouthing, ‘it’s Mr. Stark’.  
She grabbed it from him in shock. Why is he calling?  
“Hi, this is Mr. Stark. Pearl has been asking if Peter and you would be wanting to either move to Stark tower as residents or having Peter over as much as possible. It doesn’t matter which you choose, but we have plenty of floors for you to choose from. And if both don’t work, that is alright.” He ended abruptly. Aunt May was shocked. He just offered for them to live in his tower. This apartment is getting to small for Peters imaginative brain, and she could use a new space. She looked at Peter, knowing he would want an opinion in this.   
“Honey, would you want to live with Pearl at Stark tower?” She put her hand over the phone, not wanting Mr. Stark to hear. Peter started jumping in place and nodding his head real fast. She knew it was because of the Pearl aspect, not the tower. Aunt May removed her hand.  
“We would be delighted to move in Mr. Stark. When do you think we would be able to move in?” The last time her and Sally moved to the current apartment, it took them about a month. Mr. Stark replied,  
“If you could give me your address, we can send movers right away and take the bigger objects you want to keep. Of course, I can fund for a redecorating if that’s what you want, and Peter already has his room decorated. Pearl planned the whole thing before we knew the answer.” Aunt May was scared at this prospect. Could they really move that fast?  
“Tomorrow if you could send the movers that would be great. I need to think about all this tonight.”   
“Of course, Ms. Parker. I can send them over at noon. Then around four o’clock, we can completely move you guys in.”   
“Alright Mr. Stark, I’ll send you the address. Goodbye and thank you.” He said goodbye and hung up. Peter ran into the room with his backpack already packed.   
“Alright! I’m ready!” He was excited to see Pearl again. They had never been separated for more than a day, as she was always at school with him or in their apartment.   
“Dear, we’re moving tomorrow. You have tonight and tomorrow morning to pack. By the end of the day tomorrow, we’ll be moved in with Pearl, alright?” She knew he was excited. What kid wouldn’t? Peter nodded and ran straight to his room to keep packing. May then started packing her essential stuff. She didn’t want to bring too much, as Mr. Stark said he’ll purchase the big products. As she went through her trinkets, she saw a box of Sally’s things. Sally gave the box to her so Gabe couldn’t potentially break or sell the things. Some of the objects were high school pictures, pictures with Pearl’s real father, and her wedding jewelry. This was her mothers, that was passed down to each generation. Sally wanted it to be kept nice so Pearl could have her mother with her as she got married. The veil was a diadem of seashells and pearls, varying blue to pink, with the fabric being having pearls and small seashells lining the outside. There were a matching set of blue opal earrings and a necklace. The metal was rose gold to match the shells of the veil. There were no shoes, but a toe ring anklet, so the bride could be barefoot on the beach. The Jackson’s never passed down a dress, as they wanted each bride to be unique. Sally and May often talked about how the kids would get married, and they would grow old and watch their grandchildren. It was a best friend dream. May made sure she would look after both Peter and Pearl’s grandchildren, even if they both had different spouses, though it would be great if they got married. May packed the box away and moved on. She had a lot to pack.  
The next day was a rush. Peter and May made sure to get everything they were keeping to the car, so it wasn’t lost. As Tony said, the movers came at noon, and had packed the bigger objects she was going to keep. They were done by one. As they had already donated the rest of what they weren’t going to keep, the apartment was finally empty. Peter and Aunt May looked at it all, knowing it was going to be the last time. Aunt May shed one tear, as this was were both her and Sally’s life began. It was time to close this chapter. They both walked to their car and drove to Stark tower, where they would begin their new lives.

When they arrived, there was a woman waiting for them. Her hair was bright red, which Tony had described to be the prominent feature of his personal assistant. They parked right in front of her and rolled down the windows.   
“Hi, my name is Pepper, and I’m going to show you where the garage in.” She told may to head around the back, and someone will park her car for her. When they drove to the back, a man was standing at the gate. She drove up to him.  
“Hi, my name is May Parker, and this is my son Peter Parker. Is there someone here to park my car?” She asked, as she was nervous being in a building of a billionaire. The man at the gate nodded.  
“Yes, my name is Happy. Nice to meet you both. If you go through the doors on the right side, you’ll enter the lobby. Pepper will meet you there and take you up to Mr. Stark’s main room. If you don’t mind, I’ll take your keys to park your car.” After they handed the keys to Happy and said thank you, they were off to the lobby. Peter had his backpack and May had her purse. They were going to bring the rest of their things up when they saw their rooms and where everything was. Pepper greeted them at the lobby and took them to an elevator. They walked in and Pepper pressed on the many levels. Peter was looking around the whole time in awe. He had never been in a tower this pretty before. Peter was excited to explore it all. The elevator dinged open and they walked through. They first saw the multiple chairs and couches surrounding the fireplace. On the floor in the half circle of couches and chairs, was a man and Pearl. They were playing a board game, the man losing terrible while Pearl laughed, obviously at the dramatic face the man made. The man and Pearl looked up when they heard the elevator ding. Peter and Pearl saw each other and sprinted towards the other.  
“Peter!” “Pearl!” They shouted in unison while the adults looked on. Both of them arrived in the middle and hugged like they haven’t seen each other in months. Pearl was so ecstatic that Peter was going to live with her that she started crying a little bit. Peter was in the same boat, as they never thought they would both live with each other. They continued hugging until the man spoke.   
“Well, hi, I guess. I’m Tony and you’ve already met Pepper. Pearl obviously knows May. Introductions done. Pearl, do you want to show where Peter is going to stay. I’m going to show May her room.” Pearl responded to Tony by nodding and dragged Peter to the elevator and pressed the button where they were both going to stay.   
“Oh, my gods! So, you are going to live on the floor I’m on. Your room is next to mine so we can always visit each other! Oh! I also helped decorate your room, so it’s mainly done, but you can add some touches here and there if you want.” Pearl hoped that Peter liked the way she had decorated the room. She had it be a majority of white, such as walls, décor, and furniture. There were red accents throughout the room, along with some gold. Peter knew that his room would be great know matter what, as he trusted Pearl. They arrived at the floor, both racing to Peters room once the elevator opened. Pearl went first because she knew where the room was. Soon, they were in front of the door to Peters new room. Peter opened the door once he caught up to Pearl, as she was faster. He opened the door and went in. Now, Peter’s old room was small and messy. There wasn’t much organization or places to put his toys. This room though, was clean and decorated beautifully. The walls were white, while there were bamboo accents, like Pearl’s room. She had wanted the two rooms to flow together in aspects. The sheets of the bed were red along with some accents being red. Every once in a while, you could see some gold here and there.   
“Pearl, it’s amazing!” Was all he could muster. He had no words. Peter looked through the rest of the room, that mirrored Pearl’s, accept the colors and certain detail were different. When Peter was finished looking at his new room, both him and Pearl jumped on the bed and talked for hours, catching up on everything they had missed. Life for them finally felt normal.  
Tony had taken May to her new room. They had first let the kids go, as they were full of adrenaline. When the elevator came back down, they entered, going to the flat that Pearl and Peter had previously gone to. Tony had wanted the top flat to be the family area, where everyone slept. When the elevator opened, Tony opened his arm letting May know she could go first. He stated hers was the second door on the right, in front of Peters room. She opened the door and was breath taken. There were highlights of light blues and purples, her favorite colors. It was a simplistic room, with the bed, two nightstands, and a desk. The bathroom had the same highlights. The closet was also semi full of new clothes, and a vanity for makeup. It was truly an oasis. Their family was going to flourish in this tower.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Peter are 15 in this chapter.

“Tony had taken May to her new room. They had first let the kids go, as they were full of adrenaline. When the elevator came back down, they entered, going to the flat that Pearl and Peter had previously gone to. Tony had wanted the top flat to be the family area, where everyone slept. When the elevator opened, Tony opened his arm letting May know she could go first. He stated hers was the second door on the right, in front of Peters room. She opened the door and was breath taken. There were highlights of light blues and purples, her favorite colors. It was a simplistic room, with the bed, two nightstands, and a desk. The bathroom had the same highlights. The closet was also semi full of new clothes, and a vanity for makeup. It was truly an oasis. Their family was going to flourish in this tower.”

It was the weekend. Peter, like every teenage boy, was sleeping in. It was ten o’clock, which doesn’t seem late. But to Pearl, who has ADHD, who woke up at eight, felt like years to her. She wanted Peter up so they could go to breakfast. Pearl decided to do her usual routine of the weekend and head to Peter’s room. Knowing he slept like the dead, she didn’t have to worry waking him with opening the door or walking in. She stared at him at the end of the bed. Pearl then turned around to walk towards the opposite wall of the bed. She turned around, got in position, and ran. With grace and agility, she jumped onto Peter’s back with full force of a sixteen-year-old who plays multiple sports.   
Peter woke with a full body plant on him. He was of course used to this routine, but never became less pleasant. Pearl was giggling and rolling on his back, because torturing Peter was one of the highlights of her day. She finally rolled off him as he started shuffling, signaling he was awake. They started mindless chatter of what they were going to do that day. Pearl wanted to go on a walk, and Peter being a good friend, agreed. Now, because they were so inseparable, they even got ready in the morning together. They both kept some hygiene products of their own in both of their bathrooms. On weekends, they would use Peter’s bathroom.   
They got up at ten fifteen to get ready, as Pearl was getting hungry. Because they were going to do a photoshoot on their walk, they did there longer routine of getting ready. Pearl and Peter washed their faces and out on basic teenage products, and then went to Peter’s closet. It was summer, so he picked out lighter clothes. A white tee-shirt, floral khaki shorts, and basic grey vans. They then went to Pearl’s room, as she was going to do their makeup. Pearl always insisted Peter do light makeup, but never to much. Pearl and Peter both believed in natural looks, mainly because of their mothers taught them that natural is always better than unnatural. She did a light blue eyeshadow look with lip gloss, as it was supposed to be hot. Pearl decided to have Peter choose, because it was always interesting to see what Peter would pick. Also, because she didn’t want to get up at that time.   
“I guess I can. Let’s see, blue and pink. Where is something blue and pink.” Pearl was laughing in the background.  
“You’ve been in my closet for ten years and you still can’t find anything blue and pink? Peter, I’m disappointed. The blue is on the right, maybe something will have some pink on it.”  
The reason why Peter wanted a blue and pink outfit because his shorts were a tropical blue and pink print of palm leaves. Part of their bonding was that they tried to match their outfits together.   
“I found one! Here you are mi ‘lady.” He presented the dress with a deep bow, acting as if she was the princess, which technically she was. It was a similar print, with blue and pink tropical palm leaves. There were side shoulders with it and was knee length. Pearl got up to get the accessories, such as the basic jewelry. It was time to head to the main floor.  
Everyone was already in the kitchen, discussing what they were going to do that day. They decided, unless necessary, weekends would be there days off, so they could spend quality time with each other, especially Pearl and Peter. Steve was already making breakfast, as he had gone on his morning run. Everyone else was around the island at the breakfast bar, talking. Natasha, Clint, Tony, and Bruce all had their coffee made, while the rest were drinking either water of apple juice. The elevator had dinged open and could hear the bickering of Pearl and Peter of where their walk was going to be at.   
“I think we should take our normal path. It’s familiar and we know what restaurants we can go to if we get hungry.” Peter was thinking with his stomach, as he was hungry.  
“I get that, but there’s new stores I want to check out that are local on a different path. We could also go to the new restaurants around the area to. And guess what? There’s food in the equation so we’re going my path.” Pearl as always, was right. Peter rubbed his face and groaned, knowing she had a point. This was his expression of admitting Pearl was right. He knew not to mess with her. The rest of the avengers laughed, as this was normal for the both of them. Pearl walked over to Tony and gave him a kiss on the cheek in greeting and poured her and Peter some coffee. Pearl knew it was going to be an energy draining day. They then proceeded to their seats and waited for breakfast. After agreeing what everyone was going to do that day, breakfast was served.   
“Okay, well we know everyone is going their separate ways today, we are meeting up at eight to have a movie night. Now, what movie are we watching?” Tony just liked to hear everyone’s thoughts, but he already had one picked out.   
“Fast and Furious: Hobbs and Shaw. No argument, that’s final.” Natasha of course picked an action, and Clint nodded his head in agreement. Everyone groaned, as they were through for now with those movies.   
“Why not The Notebook?” Bruce had brought this movie up every single movie night. Pearl was all for it as it was a drama. She stood up to high five Bruce. At this point, everyone was shouting out random movies. Tony interrupted them all.  
“Guys, please, I’ve already picked out a movie. Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part Two. No arguments. Only agreeing.” The group was desperate to get this argument over with that everyone nodded their heads and agreed. Soon everyone was finished with breakfast and took off on their separate ways. Tony, Pearl, and Peter were the last ones left.   
“Mr. Stark, me and Pearl are going to head to a new park.” Tony slapped his face at the Mr. Stark part.  
“What have I said, no Mr. Stark. And okay, remember the watches with the location. And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” He called out, as Pearl and Peter were already heading to the elevator.   
“Sure uncle, because we weren’t influenced by you at all!” Pearl called back as they put their matching watched on. Tony chuckled to himself, as Pearl was right. Then, they were heading to the entrance to the tower, as the path wasn’t far off. Tony then went to his lab, as he had some important topics to discuss with someone important.   
Peter and Pearl exited the tower, almost running to get to the park. They enjoyed days like this together. Today they were celebrating school almost being over. And to think they’ll be juniors next year. Pearl was hunting for a good backdrop for the photoshoot, while Peter was looking up the new restaurants discussing where they wanted to eat. Finally, Pearl had found the perfect place for their photoshoot. It was a field of wildflowers, with tress scattered around. The scenery matched the theme of their outfits. For the next hour and a half, they took photos and fooled around. Without knowing the pictures, they took, they both knew they were going to look exquisite.   
The adults who passed could tell they were madly in love. They could see it in their posture, the way the smiled, even the way they looked at each other. It was a perfect love story unfolding. The children who saw thought they were best friends, which in a way they were. Overall, the scene was lovely and almost perfect to look at.   
Peter and Pearl were finally done and had decided to head to the diner that Peter had chosen. When they entered, the noticed not many people were there, so they requested a bar seat. They were led to the seats and given the menus. Peter pulled out his computer while Pearl read off the items. A waitress came up to ask what they wanted to drink.   
Now, it was a tradition for them when they visited a new diner, that they shared the same of everything. It had started when Tony, Pepper, and May would take them to a diner, and because they were kids, they never finished anything. To everyone, it was easier for them to share a meal. As Peter and Pearl grew up, they continued doing it, as it felt natural.   
Pearl ordered a water and the sliders with cheese fries on the side. The waitress gave a strange look at them, as Peter didn’t order anything. The waitress gave a hesitant smile and walked off. Peter then showed Pearl the beginning of the editing he had started. He never did anything drastic, just brightening and adding some shadow for a dramatic effect. Before he finished, the waitress came back with the food and water. She walked off, and they started to eat. When Peter was preoccupied with editing or making his captions, Pearl would put the burger in front of his face. The cooks found it amusing. Soon, they were both done with the food and editing, and it was time to head home. They left their tip and were off. It was now getting dark, and Pearl was getting cold in her dress. Peter put his arm over her shoulder, seeing she was shivering quite a bit. She looked up, poked her tongue out, and wrapped her arms around his waist for more warmth. To the both of them, it was natural. They continued walking and making useless chatter, until they arrived at the tower.  
Peter and Pearl walked to the elevator after saying hi to Linda. It was a comfortable silence the way up, and they arrived at the main floor where the Avengers were meeting for movie night. Natasha, understanding that Pearl wore makeup and would want to take it off after the whole day, threw a makeup wipe packet at her. Pearl thanked her and sat down next to Peter, who had sat while Natasha threw Pearl the wipes. Peter had gotten a blanket and they curled up to one another. Once everyone had snacks and drinks, they started watching Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part Two. There were tears shed, but everyone overall enjoyed the movie. Peter and Pearl had fallen asleep, knowing the school year was coming to an end, and Pearl would be sent to her prophesized death.


	6. Chapter Six

“Peter and Pearl walked to the elevator after saying hi to Linda. It was a comfortable silence the way up, and they arrived at the main floor where the Avengers were meeting for movie night. Natasha, understanding that Pearl wore makeup and would want to take it off after the whole day, threw a makeup wipe packet at her. Pearl thanked her and sat down next to Peter, who had sat while Natasha threw Pearl the wipes. Peter had gotten a blanket and they curled up to one another. Once everyone had snacks and drinks, they started watching Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part Two. There were tears shed, but everyone overall enjoyed the movie. Peter and Pearl had fallen asleep, knowing the school year was coming to an end, and Pearl would be sent to her prophesized death.”

Today was the last day for Pearl. Her birthday is tomorrow, and it was time to defeat Kronos. The morning started out the same as usual, except with Peter waking her up instead of the other way around. They both went down to arrive to a quiet kitchen. Everyone had taken a day off so they could spend Pearl’s last day with her. Instead of cooking, they were all going to Peter and Pearl’s favorite diner.   
During the car ride, Pearl and Peter were trying to lighten everyone’s mood. There were slight chuckles here and there from the kids bickering, but nothing seemed to work. Happy arrived at their destination and saw their usual waiter through the window of the door. Luckily, no one was there as it was a weekday. The waiter took them to their seats and handed out the menus.   
“Oh c’mon. How long have we’ve been coming here? Me and Peter will have our blueberry pancakes dyed blue with blueberry syrup and have our glass of water.” Pearl ordered with Peter nodding enthusiastically along. The waiter wrote it down, and everyone else ordered. It was quite for a bit until Natasha asked.  
“What are you going to do today?” She knew Pearl would want to spend it with Peter, as her and Tony already had a weekend trip with each other in Iceland. Peter and Pearl looked at each other with shit-eating grins.   
“Well, we thought we would head to the ocean, have a late-night drive, and go to an arcade.” The rest burst out laughing knowing they would want to do something they do all the time.   
“You guys have no excitement at all in your lives! The most exciting thing you guys do is travel, the rest is routine. Like, why?” Steve throws his hands in the air with an exasperated tone.   
“Oh, you know, we like what we do. It’s our thing, and every time is unique. Don’t tell me you and Peggy had a routine?” Pearl shot back, knowing the answer. Steve’s cheeks betrayed him, portraying how he and Peggy did have a routine like Peter and Pearl.  
“Fine, you guys do your same boring thing, the rest of us will have fun!” Clint was jealous he couldn’t come to the beach with them, knowing that was their little moment. He loved to attack them underwater, though with Pearl it was much harder.   
“Clint, don’t be a baby.” Natasha’s tone lead to no disagreement. Clint nodded.  
“Yes ma’am.” Knowing not to mess with her. The group finally started to feel better, though Tony still looked a little sad. The waiter soon came back with their food, and they all dug in. After, they headed back to the tower and played bored games, cards, and video games until Peter and Pearl decided it was time to leave for the beach.  
Tony had pulled Pearl aside to give his potentially last goodbye, as Peter would drop her off at camp after their ‘date’.   
“This is going to sound stupid or dumb, but I need you to stay safe. Don’t risk your life for others. Please, I know you. I need you to come back. We all do. I need you and I can’t lose you!” He started crying as he hugged Pearl as close as he could. She smiled sadly into his chest.  
“You know I couldn’t do that. And maybe this time the prophecy is wrong? I will try my hardest though to come back. I’m not going to leave you. And if the worst happens, you have Peter.” She wiped his tear away, with tears of her own coming down. They hugged one last time while Pearl said goodbye to the others. Everyone either had glistening eyes or were flat out sobbing. It was time, and Peter and Pearl left.   
During the car ride, thang sang and rocked out in their Jeep, overall looking like normal partying teenagers. When they arrived at the beach, they got their surfboards and were off. For hours, they played, talked, and spent time with each other in their arms. Never wanting to let go. At sunset, they curled up together on their towel, talking aimlessly.  
“Peter, what will you do when I die? Like after, are you going to find someone to date? Or stop the photoshoots?” Pearl was concerned. Peter looked at the sun for a minute, then looked back at Pearl.  
“There would be no other person that could come close to replacing you. I would still continue our favorite things, though they won’t be as fun with you there.” Peter kissed her forehead, knowing she was grieving. A tear had slid down her face, and Peter kissed it away.  
They stayed in each other’s arms for hours, retelling stories of the great times they had. Finally, it was time for them to head to camp. They packed their stuff and left. Unlike the party they had going to the beach, it had an air like a funeral.   
All of a sudden, there was a stomping on the roof. Peter braked and they both looked up. It was Blackjack!  
“Hey Boss! Charles here says it’s time. Let’s go kick some butt! With an award with donuts afterwards.” Pearl laughed at Blackjack.  
“Of course, buddy. Is it time Charles?” He nodded to her slowly, knowing what she meant. She looked to Peter. Her eyes were already tearing up. They walked out of the car and stood in front of each other.   
“I love you, don’t forget that.” And she hugged him. Then there were lips on his. It was salty, with hints of strawberry. He leaned in, as if it was natural for them both. As she pulled away, the tears started spilling. She hopped in front of Charles, and they were off. That was the last time they saw each other for a year. 

Today was Pearls seventeenth birthday. The avengers were all in their separate rooms mourning. Peter was on her bed. He had spread all their pictures on the bed, creating a scrap book. The past year, he has been working on it every now and then, when he became sad and remembered her. Her room has become his main room in a way. Instead of sleeping in his own room, he would go to Pearl’s and sleep in her bed. It was comforting, almost as if she was there next to him.   
Out of the whole team though, Tony was taking it the worst. He started to drink more and got snippy with people. At one point, he fired five people just for saying hi. Everyone knew to leave Tony alone today.   
As Peter was putting the last picture in, Tony walked in without word. He walked to the bed and sat at the bottom facing Peter. Tony looked at the book, seeing Pearl’s face everywhere. Knowing that Peter was done, he picked it up and flipped to see the pages. He would chuckle at some, and let a few tears slide down for some others. Peter knew it was him mourning, so he would tell Tony the stories of Pearl and him having fun. This took them hours, and when they were finished, Tony stood up. He came next to Peter and hugged him. Peter was honestly shocked. Ever since Pearl left, Tony hasn’t hugged anyone. But here he was, with arms wrapped around him. It was Tony’s silent thank you. Seconds after, he left, saying that he was going to the lab.   
When Tony entered the lab, there was a man. A man he met ten years ago when Pearl arrived at his tower. It was Poseidon. Poseidon had rarely visited unless he was picking up Pearl and Peter for there visit to Atlantis. Unlike the rest of the team spread around the tower, Poseidon looked joyful and excited.   
“Ah, Tony! Wonderful to see you! I was wondering if I could see Peter. I want to discuss something with him.” Tony looked on with a questioning look to his face. He slowly nodded his head and called to J.A.R.V.I.S.   
“Hey, can you call Peter to the main lab J?”  
“Of course, sir.” J.A.R.V.I.S responded.  
Then both men were waiting in an awkward silence. Tony not knowing what to say to a God, and Poseidon not knowing how to explain where Pearl is. Luckily for the both of them, Peter came into the lab soon. Peter’s face lit up upon seeing Poseidon, yet also dreading what he might have to say.   
“There you are boy! Good to see you again. And now as to why I visited, it’s about Pearl.” Both Tony and Peter perked up, both dreading the worst.   
“Pearl is alive and healthy. Sadly, after the Titan War, there was another soon after. Hera had taken Pearl’s memory for seven months, and then had to fight in the Giant War. We have brought her to Atlantis for her safety for the time being, so she can rest and heal. She is mostly better, but we felt it would be best if Peter came.”   
At the new of Pearl being alive, both men broke down. They were glad she was safe and healthy, but worried about what really happened after the summarization they were given.   
“I would love to come! When would I be able to leave?” Peter was just excited to see his best friend again.  
“As soon as possible, preferably by tomorrow morning. Pearl is being crowned Princess of the Sea tomorrow night. We want to surprise her as a little gift and knowing her best friend will also be there will calm her nerves. The reason why so early though is so we can dress you in princely attire.”  
Both Peter and Tony’s dropped at the news of Pearl being a princess. Tony was shocked his niece was becoming royalty and a grownup, and Peter because his best friend was officially royalty, which was awesome!   
“Thank you, Lord Poseidon!” And with that, Peter ran off to his room, already packing. Tony just looked down sad.  
“You don’t need to worry Tony. Pearl will come home in two weeks after she meets all the kingdoms. She may be royalty, but she will still live with you for the school year. Also, she has been asking how you were. She loves you dearly.” Poseidon laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, knowing Tony was a father figure to Pearl as well and had been worrying constantly. Tony then started to break down crying, glad she was doing good and never forgot him. Poseidon knew he needed some time to himself.  
“I will come tomorrow morning for Peter at nine o’clock.” With that, Poseidon was gone. Tony stayed in his lab for hours, working while thinking of how Pearl grew. Around ten, he went to bed. Peter was in bed by then, excited for tomorrow.

The next day, Peter was ready at the main room with his luggage and pacing. The rest of the Avenger watched him pace, laughing to themselves knowing Peter was excited. There were bets going around if Peter or Pearl would finally ask the other out. Everyone except Natasha bet on Peter asking Pearl, but Natasha knew Pearl would be the one asking. From instincts of course. Right next to Peter, Tony was also pacing. He was just as nervous, even if he wasn’t going. Moments later, a sea breeze wafted into the room, signaling Poseidon had come.   
“Oh good, you’re already! This will be uncomfortable, but I think you’ll manage.” Peter was already hugging Tony goodbye and waving towards the rest of the Avengers. Poseidon then held on to Peter’s shoulders, and they were gone.  
Peter had never felt this sick before. When they arrived, it was sensory overload, and he fainted. Everyone in the throne room watched him fall backwards to the ground, while Poseidon laughed. He then proceeded to pick Peter up, in which Peter woke up from the movement.   
“What happened? And how am I breathing underwater?” He was now confused.  
“Well, Hecate crafted a charm for you to breathe underwater when you wear that gold chain around your neck.” At that, Peter looked down to see a gold chain that appeared. “As for what happened, we just teleported! Welcome to Atlantis!”   
All Peter could do was gape. It was one of the most beautiful architecture he has ever seen. All around, there were pearls and shells embedded in the walls. Chandeliers made out of coral were hung down the throne room. On every other wall, there was a mural of Greek stories. Most of them were of Poseidon. He was interrupted from his gazing when a man walked in who looked like Poseidon, just younger.  
“Hello Peter! Good to see you again! Pearl will be so excited to see you!” Triton hugged Peter, happy to see him after two years. When they separated, Peter finally asked the question.  
“What happened to Pearl?” This question made both Gods hesitate and become gloomy, knowing it’s not a happy tale.   
“Follow us, we’ll go somewhere private.” From hearing this, whatever happened to Pearl wasn’t good. He followed behind the two Gods through the maze they called home. After multiple turns and hallways, they finally arrived at a room. When walking in, it was obvious to tell it was a royal’s room. Triton went to sit on the bed, where Peter joined him. Poseidon sat on a chair facing the bed. After a moment of silence, Poseidon started to explain.  
“As you know, Pearl fought in the Titan War. Instead of sacrificing herself, it was her friend who did, the son of Hermes. She was devastated, but content knowing he would go to Elysium for his sacrifice. Pearl was then offered immortality for her contribution to the war, which she rejected. All was then normal, except the demigods and some Gods helped repair camp. A week later, she’s gone. She was gone for seven months, without any memory. We searched for her everywhere. Not long after she went missing, three new demigods came, and one was a son of Jupiter. His memory to was wiped but were given fake memories. He helped us figure out that Pearl was in New Rome, in California. They built a ship and flew to New Rome. While Pearl had found New Rome later on, they had her go on a quest. After, she became Praetor. When the seven came together, they started another quest. Halfway through, they ran into trouble. Annabeth almost fell into Tartarus. Pearl was there to catch her and brought her up. Unfortunately, she fell in saving Annabeth. When she was able to exit, but not the same. Scares covered her body, and her eyes were dull. They still continued the quest. At the final battle against Gae, Pearl and one of the new campers Leo, they were able to defeat Gae. The battle left Pearl broken and gave her PTSD. We wanted her to stay here, knowing she feels the calmest when in the sea. She has been slowly healing, but we knew she needed you to help her finish the final steps of healing.”  
By the end of his story, Poseidon had tears in his eyes, while Peter was crying, feeling helpless about how he couldn’t help her at all during the quest. Triton side hugged him, trying his best to comfort him. They sat like that for hours, answering Peter’s questions. Eventually, they started getting ready for the coronation, with Triton dressing Peter in royal clothing.  
Pearl was in her room getting ready. While the ladies in waiting while dressing her and getting her hair in the bun, she sat there looking at her reflection. She changed a lot in the past year. If she went back to the tower, would her other family accept her again? Pearl has had her memories back for a couple of weeks, but the Gods kept taking up too much time for her to see Peter and her family. One of the ladies started talking.  
“Oh dear, don’t you look amazing!” Pearl acknowledged herself and was in shock. She was stunning. Her shining black hair was in a bun. Some hair was left out of the bun and curled around her face. The dress she was wearing was a beautiful teal color, highlighting her collarbones. The slit went up her leg to her waist, showing her strong, athletic legs from years of training. The shoes were a gladiator style, in gold, and went up to her calf. She wore simple gold jewelry, as the crown she would wear would be all the accessories she needed. Overall, she was definitely a princess of the sea, and no one could deny it. Pearl stepped down from the pedestal she was standing on, and followed the guards stationed at her door to head to the throne room, where she would become royalty.  
After Peter been dressed in his suit, Triton took him to the throne room, where they would enter. Poseidon and Amphitrite were waiting at the doors. When they saw them, Poseidon became excited.   
“Oh, she’s going to be so surprised!” He then continued on like that, while Amphitrite gave him a hug and a small smile. Soon, it was time to enter. Poseidon and Amphitrite both put on kind yet serious faces and walked through the doors. The crowd erupted for their King and Queen, excited for the special occasion. Next was Triton, and the crowd roared again. When Peter went through, it was the loudest out of all the cheering for the royal family. They had heard the story of how Peter stuck with Pearl during her toughest moments, and they all respected and loved him for his actions. When Peter reached the thrones, he stood next to Triton, symbolizing him as a royal guest. Poseidon was first, with Amphitrite standing next to him, ready to crown Pearl.

Pearl had arrived and was waiting for her Dad to finish his speech. It was customary that when there is a new royal, the King or Queen gives a speech as to why said person is becoming royal. While she stood, she couldn’t stop thinking of everything that could happen. Will I ever get to see my other family again because being a princess will take up too much time? How will Peter feel about me being an official royal? Will I be a good leader? A nudge nocked her out of her thoughts. The guard leaned down sideways, whispering.  
“I believe you’ll do great.” Then walked to open the doors with the other guard. Pearl nodded her head in thanks to the guard, needing some reassurance. Upon walking in, she noticed two things. One being, there were so many subjects! There were multiple levels, and subjects from every kingdom had arrived. As she walked down the aisle, the subjects she would pass would kneel. Normally, the people would only kneel after the person gets crowned. The subjects knew what she had done for their world and were showing their respect. The second thing she noticed was the by the thrones was her family. Her father and mother were looking at her pridefully, while Triton was grinning like a little boy. What surprised her, was the figure standing next to Triton. It was Peter! Tears started to well up in her eyes, happy he was here. She continued to walk down the aisle, until she reached the bottom of the pedestal and kneeled.  
Peter was shifting his feet, nervous for what was to happen next. Would Pearl be happy to see him? Or would she refuse his efforts? He didn’t know but was then distracted from the door opening. What he saw, made him love Pearl all over again. Her hair was in a beautiful bun, simple as Triton said its so the crown is the highlight. She wore gold jewelry, but not to decadent. The dress she wore flowed around her legs, with a slit going up to her waist. Her collarbones were highlighted as the dress had side straps. The dress showed off her body perfectly, while her gold gladiator shoes hugged her ankles and calves. When Pearl looked up, Peter could see the surprise in her eyes, obviously not expecting Peter to be there. Tears threatened to spill, which made Peter’s eyes start to glisten. He wanted to run and hug her and never let go! But he was told he could do that during the party. Finally, Pearl kneeled down in front of the pedestal and her father.   
“Today, we join together in the crowning of my beautiful daughter! She has proved herself to the house of Poseidon by leading others in the Titan War and the Giant War! Today, my daughter, you will not just be, Pearl Jackson, Savior of Olympus, but Princess Pearl, daughter of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus!”   
With his final sentence, he took the crown from a servant that Peter hadn’t noticed and placed the crown on Pearl’s head. The crown was gorgeous, representing the sea perfectly. And Pearl looked perfect wearing it. She stood up, smiled at her father, then turned around to the crowd, where everyone cheered for their new princess. All at once, except the royal family and me, bowed down, stating,  
“All hail, Princess Pearl, daughter of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus!” Pearl then started to walk down to the doors, waving to the chanting crowd, especially to the children who looked at her with awe shining in their faces. When the doors closed, everyone exited to the gardens, to start the celebration party.  
‘I’m actually a princess now! Wow.’ Pearl thought walking out of the throne room. Outside of the doors, were her handmaidens who would bring Pearl to her room to freshen up and let the people at the party get comfortable. As she sat at her vanity, she wondered what her mother would’ve thought about her being a princess. She knew she would be proud, but she still doubted her mother would have wanted this for her. Before concluding her thoughts, her handmaidens pulled her up to bring her to the gardens where the celebration was. As they got near, she realized she would get to see Peter! Oh, how she missed his strong arms, his fluffy brown hair she would run her hands through, his glowing smile that made any room brighter, his warm touch, wait! She never thought of him this way! He was her best friend! Sadly, before she could realize the truth, her name was announced.  
“Princess Pearl, daughter of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus!” The guard next to the door announced. The people in the garden all started to clap and cheer, showing their joy for their new princess. Pearl then continued down the stairs so she could see her family. Her dad and stepmother smiled at her, proudness shining in their eyes. Triton was also happy, as his sister was finally happy. When she saw Peter, she ran to him and almost tackled him to the ground with her hug. He hugged her back just as hard, tears finally slipping out, and onto her hair. Peter could also feel some tears on his suit, knowing Pearl was just as happy. They stood embraced like that for minutes, just wanting to re-familiarize themselves with each other. By the end of their hug, Peter whispered in her ear, “I love you.” When they broke apart, she gaped. Her best friend, loved her? For the third time in a row, she was interrupted before she could ask. As she was princess now, she had to greet the guest. Hours went by, greeting guest and asking how their stay was, congratulating her, while she thought over what Peter had said.   
Was it a sibling love? Or a romantic love?   
By the end of the night, everyone was heading back to their homes or guest bedrooms. Finally, the royal family was left.  
“Pearl, before you run off with Peter, I want to show you something.” Pearl nodded towards her father. She looked back to Peter, both knowing they would meet back at her room. He nodded, and Pearl and her father went into the castle, while the rest of the family went towards their respective rooms. Pearl and Poseidon walked through the halls in silence, going deeper and deeper, until Pearl didn’t know where they were anymore. Until one corner, they arrived at an ancient door. The water around them was dark, barley any light eliminating the hall expect the runes glowing softly in the door. Her father then raised his trident and tapped the door. After a second, it opened slowly, allowing Pearl to see what was inside. The room itself was dark and gloomy itself, with nothing in the room except a pillar in the middle. On it, was a ring. The ring didn’t feel right. It was pulsing, and she felt as if it was whispering to her.  
“When the universe was created, there were seven beings. Their names were Mind, Power, Reality, Soul, Space, Time, and Primordial. The first six mentioned were powerful, creating everything we know and feel today. Their leader was the seventh, Primordial. He was the leader, being the most powerful. Primordial could control the others if he so wanted to, but trusted them, as they were his closest friends. As they were all so powerful though, they needed an item to pass their powers through. This is how the Six Infinity stones were created, each one representing each being. What was never told though, was that there was a seventh. Primordial knew others could use these stones in terrible ways, so he created his own. The Primordial stone could control all the other stones, even if in possession of another. To avoid someone using his stone for bad, he made it so once a century, one person would be able to control his stone. Luckily, no one has never needed to wield it. Pearl, you are the next person to wield the stone.”   
As Poseidon told the origin of the stone, Pearl kept walking closer to it, as if in a trance. The closer she got, the clearer she could understand what the stone was saying.  
“Destroy the one who wishes to harm for reasons all can understand, yet never go through with.” It chanted to her, until it shouted it out one more time. “Destroy the one who wishes to harm for reasons all can understand, yet never go through with.” It then began to glow a beautiful aquamarine, rising into the air, and flew to Pearl. It impacted into her sternum, implanting itself into her. Power flew into her, flowing through her veins, yet it didn’t hurt. To her, it felt, like home. Like she was complete in a way. Her father stared at her in shock.  
“It is you. Only you, my daughter, could be this important. Now, you must not tell anyone of this, until the time is right. You’ll know when the time is correct.” Pearl nodded, understanding the importance of what this stone meant. They exited the room, and Pearl went back to her room to see Peter.  
Peter was already in his pajamas and lying in bed by the time Pearl came back. She went straight to the closet to change and went to Peter on the bed. They both went under the covers, cuddling with each other, not saying anything. As Pearl was falling asleep, she muttered into his muscular chest, “I love you to,” and fell asleep. Peter grinned and kissed her forehead.   
“I love you to, my princess. Sleep well.” With that, they both fell asleep in each other’s arms, never wanting to let go again. The stone stayed imbedded into Pearl’s chest, Peter never noticing.


	7. Chapter Six

“Peter was already in his pajamas and lying in bed by the time Pearl came back. She went straight to the closet to change and went to Peter on the bed. They both went under the covers, cuddling with each other, not saying anything. As Pearl was falling asleep, she muttered into his muscular chest, “I love you to,” and fell asleep. Peter grinned and kissed her forehead.   
“I love you to, my princess. Sleep well.” With that, they both fell asleep in each other’s arms, never wanting to let go again. The stone stayed imbedded into Pearl’s chest, Peter never noticing.”

For two weeks, Pearl and Peter traveled throughout the Seven Seas. Poseidon thought that Pearl should explore and better understand the people she would govern over. It also was an opportunity for Pearl and Peter to catch up with each other, as in a year, both went through a great deal. On the trips in between kingdoms, Pearl would tell Peter what had happened in the two wars, explaining how she had PTSD from it all. Peter told her about the team splitting up when she was fighting the Giant War. She was devastated that the team were upset with one another and hoped she could help bring everyone back together. After the two weeks were up, she would go back to see her uncle.  
Throughout the trip, neither of them brought up what each other had said on the night of the coronation. It was if it was just a dream, neither wanting to ruin what could be. Everyone throughout all the cities were hoping to see a difference between the two. Instead of loving glances between each other, all they saw were jokes with one another. What Peter and Pearl didn’t was that the subjects saw how they would throw loving looks to each other when the other wasn’t looking. Sadly, by the end of the two weeks, nothing seemed to have changed. They soon left after saying goodbye to Pearl’s family, and Poseidon flashed them to Uncle Tony’s tower.  
Poseidon had flashed right in front of the Tower, wanting to give Pearl all the time she wanted with her uncle without him there. As Pearl looked around, she noticed some new changes. Next to the Tower, the historic building had a new statue, replacing the original one that was destroyed in the Chitauri attack. The new statue had a firefighter, a police officer, and a nurse, showing the other heroes. Another was that there were new café’s in front of the tower, all facing towards the landing dock. Pearl would have to ask about that later. The most important change was the logo on the Tower. Originally it was STARK, but now it was just the A. It probably was the logo for the Avengers Pearl thought. After assessing the new changes, Peter and Pearl walked to the entrance after saying goodbye to Poseidon.   
Linda was the first person to see them once they arrived. When she looked up to greet whoever came in, she saw Pearl, the little girl who would bring her gifts and drawings. Like most people in the tower, she had thought Pearl had died. Standing up slowly with tears in her eyes, she walked over to Pearl and Peter slowly.   
“Hey Linda, how are you doing?” At the sound of Pearls voice, Linda broke down. She came up to Pearl and hugged her delicately, as if she would be gone once she touched her. Pearl hugged her back, a few tears dropping. She had caused the pain and sadness. Linda continued to hug her for a few more minutes, crying into her shoulder, until she pulled back.   
“You need to see your uncle. He’ll fire me if I told him I saw you first.” She giggles a little at the end, knowing Tony was a nervous wreck. Pearl laughed softly at the comment.  
“That was the plan. I promise to come down again though.” With that, Pearl and Peter went to the elevator, like they had thousands of time before. On the ride up, she started to pick at her nails, worried about how Tony would react. Would he hate her for forgetting him? Or would he be mad for not being there when their little family broke? Or maybe… Peter interrupted her thoughts by taking one of her hands into his.  
“He’s not mad at you. Out of all of us, I think he missed the most. Of course, not more than me but close.” He smiled encouraging at her, knowing her mind was going a mile a minute. After what felt like eternity, they arrived at the main room. Peter exited first, while Pearl stayed in the elevator. He looked back and nodded, understanding her fear. She hesitantly walked out, following behind Peter. Pearl didn’t notice, but she held Peter’s hand the entire ride up and continued to, as if he was her anchor. It warmed his heart. At the end of the small hall, they went around the corner to the sitting area, where Tony and Pepper were sitting. Pepper was reading and Tony seemed to be making a new design plan for a device he was creating.   
“Hey Mr. Stark! Hey Ms. Potts!” At the sound of Peter’s voice, both their heads snapped up. First, they looked at his face to make sure he was all right. They continued down to make sure he wasn’t hiding any wounds. They noticed that his hand was still behind the wall. Peter looked back and smiled encouraging. Pearl’s head then popped around the corner, looking down, almost about to cry.   
“Ummm, hi Uncle Tony and…” Before she could finish, Tony had rushed over to hug her. He put her head to his neck, arms holding tight around her body. At this point, he was full out sobbing along with Pearl, glad that his little girl was back in his arms. His anchor was back. Peter guided them to the couch, so they could sit down once their moment was over. For ten minutes, they sat there, crying and holding one another, familiarizing with each other. After they stopped crying, they straightened up a little, but still curled up with each other, not wanting to let go. There was silence for a few moments, not sure what to say. Poseidon had written a letter to Tony explaining what happened to Pearl. Now it was his turn to explain what happened to the team.  
“Well, I’m sure Peter told you that the team split up, but did he explain why?” Tony wasn’t sure how much Pearl knew. She shook her head no, not yet trusting her voice. Tony nodded, knowing this will be hard for Pearl to hear.  
“A week after you left, we had the war. After that, things started to go downhill. We all had our different opinions on how to protect Earth. I thought we should put shield around the Earth, but only Bruce knew. This is when we were messing with the staff. With the stone, I was able to connect it to J.A.R.V.I.S. This created Ultron. Because the staff was with me when I was discussing my idea, Ultron told the team, and let’s say Cap was not a fan of it afterwards. This is when sides were starting to be taken. Of course, we were able to take down Ultron. There was one new Avenger. Her twin brother died in combat saving Clint. Bruce also flew into off. He turned his tracking device off, and we haven’t heard from him sense. After the battle with Ultron, let’s just say the U.S government was not pleased with our “destructive behavior”. Tony quoted in the directors’ voice. “He wanted us to sign papers. These papers meant we would become like special agents. Some of us agreed, like me and Natasha. We thought that is would be best if we had directions, hoping it would cause less damage and casualties. The rest of the team didn’t think so, saying the government would control us to much. This is when we found out that Bucky, Caps’ friend, was alive. We took sides, and the government wanted us to fight. So, we did. Steve and Bucky then went off to an island, where Hydra was, and found the other soldiers. I also found out; Bucky was the one who killed my parents. We fought and went our separate ways. We haven’t talked sense. We only talk to the people on our side of the argument. And then you came back.”  
By the end, Pearl was crying silent tears, feeling as if it was her fault. If she would have stayed with them, or came back earlier, she would have been able to stop them. Tony’s gripped tightened, feeling ashamed as well. He knew she felt terrible and didn’t want her to blame herself.   
“It’s not your fault, I promise you that. The team just didn’t know how to handle each other. We never needed to work together like that. It’s not your fault, you hear me?” Pearl just nodded in response, feeling numb. For the rest of the day, the just sat in each other’s arms, listening to the rest of the group talking, until it was time for bed. They all walked towards the elevator, and when they entered, Pearl immediately held her hand in Peter’s, feeling safest. During the day, she hadn’t told them what happened, not ready to put her family through that yet. When they made it to their bedrooms, they all said goodnight. Pepper and Tony gave Pearl one last hug. Peter and Pearl then continued into her room, both knowing they didn’t want to separate themselves just yet.   
Like routine, they both went to Pearl’s room. Peter went to the dresser under her tv where he kept his night clothes. Pearl went to her closet to change and give Peter a little privacy. Being this close, they’ve seen each other in there under clothes, but never beyond. Pearl walked in with her oversized shirt and crawled under the blankets. Peter soon joined her, both getting comfortable and wrapping their limbs around one another. They were trying to get as close as possible, as it gave comfort to Pearl knowing he was right there, never letting go. Sleep did not come as fast as they thought. Both of them stayed awake for hours, not saying a word. Only holding the other close. Finally, they were able to find rest.   
In the morning, they came down for breakfast still in their pajamas. Both couldn’t bother to change, knowing nothing would happen that day. They sat at the island, waiting for Pepper to finish making breakfast. Tony soon came in as well getting his coffee before kissing Pearl’s head. She leaned into him, happy to be back in her uncles’ arms. Pepper set up everyone’s plates, knowing what everyone liked. Breakfast was uneventful. After, they all traveled to the sitting area to watch the news. Minutes in to watching, horrible news came up.  
“New York city is under attack yet again by aliens! They seem to have created a portal with a ring like ship coming out! The aliens who came out are now attacking the city. Evacuate immediately.” The news anchor reported. The family all looked at each other, knowing it was bad. When were they going to get a break?


	8. Chapter Seven

"New York City is under attack yet again by aliens! They seem to have created a portal with a ring-like ship coming out! The aliens who came out are now attacking the city. Evacuate immediately." The news anchor reported. The family all looked at each other, knowing it was bad. When were they going to get a break?"

As soon as they heard the news, they went into action. While Peter and Pearl ran to their rooms to get their suits, Tony was already off. Pearl knew they had to visit someone else before getting to the site. She didn’t know why or how she knew, but it needed to be done.  
"Uncle, we need to get to the Sanctum in New York. I'll send you the address. I don't know why we need to, but I just feel like it's necessary." Knowing that Pearl's gut feeling always seems to help situations, Tony changed routes. At the tower, Peter and Pearl were ready to water travel, similar to shadow travel. Within seconds, they had arrived at the New York Sanctum in the front entrance with four men already present.   
“That was… disturbing.” Peter was starting to look green, not used to his molecules being dispersed then put back together within seconds. Pearl wasn’t paying attention to him at this point, as she was ecstatic to see one of the men.   
“Bruce! Oh, my fucking gods I thought you were dead! I was so worried. How could you scare the shit out of me like that!” Pearl ran to Bruce to first hug him, but as she continued speaking, she pulled back and punched his arm. The rest of the group was watching and glad they weren’t in Bruce’s shoes right then. He gave a smile to Pearl, hoping to reassure the angry demigoddess.   
"I wanted to come back, I promise. The problem was the Hulk wanted to stay where we were stranded. I would've come back earlier if we could've." Pearl wasn't satisfied with Bruce's response.   
“Hulk likes me though! Shouldn’t he have been worried about how I was feeling? Ugh!” Bruce had no answer to her statement, as he never knew who the Hulk liked, or if he was capable of liking people. At this point, Doctor Strange had to point out something.   
“How did you know we were here?” This made Pearl look nervous. She wasn’t allowed to tell anyone about the Primordial Stone currently imbedded into her sternum.   
“I’ve passed this building before and felt this power coming off of it. It felt right to come here when there was an attack. This is beside the point, Bruce, why do you come back now?” Even though the Doctor felt the answer was a lie, he was curious as well as to why Bruce arrives now.  
“He’s coming. Thanos, he has two infinity stones.” Bruce said in a solemn tone. This statement made everyone falter. Pearl’s hands immediately shot out and grabbed Peter’s. She let out a shaky breath, knowing this was bad. While the rest were processing the information, Tony went to Bruce and hugged him, happy Bruce was back. He also gave the short version of what happened to the team, while Pearl recollected herself.  
“It’s time. We need to go to where the aliens are and figure out what they want.”   
Upon arrival, they noticed two things. One, there were three aliens. Two of them grotesque aliens, and one a woman with markings all over her. Second, they were looking at Pearl, most importantly, the part around her sternum. It was covered at the moment, but it didn’t stop them from looking.   
“My dear, you seem to have something we want. It would be wise to hand it over and tell us the locations of the others.” The leader it seemed said as he leered at Pearl. Her response was a disgusted look.   
"Why should I give it to you. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't." The other apart of her group was confused. As they would be for a while. 

“You all should know what happens between now and the next scene. If not, well watch the movie. We’re heading to the final battle of Infinity War on the Titan Planet.”

Everyone was wounded. Hurt, bleeding and defeated. The last one standing was Pearl, and even then, she had a limp. Her armor was tattered, with minor scrapes and deep cuts. She was the final hope.   
“You can never win. You… are blinded…with… rage…” With each break, she coughed blood. It was obvious she was dying. She glared weakly at the Titan as he snatched the Time stone from her.   
“Silly human. I am inevitable. Not even you, wielder of the Primordial Stone can stop me." With that, he gave one last slash on her stomach, making her double over in pain. As she doubled over, he grabbed the stone from her hand, grasping her wrist so hard it broke.  
“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!” She screamed in agony. Both from the pain of disappointing her family and the fate of so many, and from the physical pain Thanos had caused her.   
After gaining the Time stone, Thanos took his leave, where, no one knew. As soon as he was gone, both Peter and Tony rushed over, worried for her wellbeing. Tony was able to push Pearl gently to the ground to start stitching her wound to at least help make sure she doesn’t lose more blood. As Tony stitched her up, Peter was holding onto her unbroken hand.   
"Hey, it's alright, we're going to be okay. I promise. It'll all be over, and… and we'll be able to resume our lives. You know, eating at our favorite diners, and… and I can finally treat you as my real girlfriend!" He was in near hysteria, worried the love of his life would die in his arms. She was crying yet had a small smile on her face. One thing was on her mind now.   
“Girlfriend? I never… accepted to be asked out… like that.” She was still coughing blood, but thankfully not as much. The Primordial Stone was taking effect and healing its host. All Peter could do was smile tearfully at her comment. Tony had finished stitching her up and laid down next to her, yet a little over her chest, as he cried and hugged her gently. He almost lost his baby girl, one of his only shining lights in the world, his motivation to live. She smiled and kissed his forehead, knowing the pain and relief he was feeling. Suddenly though, the Guardians were starting to turn to dust. No one understood how, all except Pearl, but they all knew Thanos had won and is now eliminating half of the entire universe. Everyone was crying out until it was Nebula, and the avengers on the planet currently.  
“There is one chance, Pearl you know what to do.” And Stephen Strange was gone. Pearl was already crying, worried who would be next.   
“Pearl I don’t feel so good.” And as he fell into her arms, Pearl tried to hold onto him, but he was already gone before she was able to grasp him.   
“Nooooooooo! He can’t be! Peter! Nooo!” Pearl screamed with pain and despair in her voice. She fell into Tony’s heart and she sobbed and kept screaming in pain. Tony, while holding her, was in shock himself. Nebula looked away, to give both of them time to grieve, as she did so herself.   
Before falling into a deep sleep for days to come, Pearl had one last sentence to say.  
“I never got to tell him I love him.” And she passed out.


End file.
